Tamka
Tamka is a male crocodile who follows Kiburi. Originally a Pride Lander and member of Makuu's Float, he was banished to the Outlands after trying to take down King Simba. Appearance Tamka is a bulky green crocodile, with a large dark green spot at the end of his long snout, coupled with smaller markings of the same color also on his snout. The bottom of his black eyes green. Some light green markings reside on the side of his ribs. His underbelly is also light green, with a couple of dark spots near his chin. At the end of his tail is a light green stripe, and his tail is tipped with the same shade of green. His scales are dark green, and his claws are black. Personality Tamka is shown to be overconfident, and lacking in intelligence. He even confesses to the Lion Guard that he himself is not smart. Despite his physical stature, Tamka has been shown to be rather weak, with Kion able to take him down without any problems, despite his bulk. History The Lion Guard: The Rise of Scar Although not seen fully, Tamka is seen entering a cave under the Lion Guard's guidance with the rest of the float. Let Sleeping Crocs Lie When Ono guides a group of Sable Antelopes down a dead end canyon to help calm them, he accidentally wakes Makuu's Float in the process. Tamka witnesses a mild dispute between his leader, Makuu and fellow float member Kiburi, as the pair argue over the next step, concerned about being awake during the Dry Season. Although Kiburi wishes to punish Ono for his actions, Makuu dismisses his suggestion, leaving to speak with Simba over a new water supply. Nduli watches as Kiburi insists they spread out and find their own water because they're crocodiles. Tamka insists that he's right and follows him to find a new water source. When Makuu returns, he is furious that they disobeyed a direct order, especially since he and Simba have found them a water supply. The Lion Guard lead them to their new water source, which leads to overcrowding. Tamka watches in shock as Kiburi challenges Makuu to a Mashindano. At the Mashindano, Ushari suggests a scheme which could help the crocodiles take over the Pride Lands. They agree to go along with it, with Tamka, Nduli and another float member agreeing to take down King Simba while Kiburi participates in the Mashindano. But as the three traitors leave, they are spotted by Ono, who alerts the rest of the Lion Guard. Before they can strike, the Lion Guard catch them off guard. Tamka challenges Kion, but is pinned down by the cub. When Simba discovers the crocodiles, he is furious. As the Mashindano ends, Kiburi announces that King Simba has been taken down by his crocs, but is shocked when the King reveals himself. Makuu assures Simba that he had no knowledge of their plan, and banishes not just Kiburi, but also Tamka and the other two crocs from the float, handing their punishment over to Simba. Simba then banishes them from the Pride Lands, and the group leave. In the Outlands, they meet up with Ushari, who leads them to a volcano with the promise of something amazing. Here, they meet Scar, who begins to tell them of a plan that he has, which will allow them all to take over the Pride Lands. The Little Guy Tamka and his float hear from Njano about a potential new member for the float named Hodari, who is friends with the Lion Guard and who could possibly help them get back into the Pride Lands. When Hodari appears, they are shocked to see that he's a gecko, and not a crocodile. They go along with the plan, though Kiburi tells Hodari that he still needs to pass a test. Hodari already knows about the Traditional Crocodile Initiation Spar, and Kiburi calls forth Tamka to challenge him, while he and the other float members watch. Just before they engage in combat, Kiburi orders Tamka to let him win. Although confused, he does as commanded, and Hodari is overjoyed to be confirmed as a member of Kiburi's float. Kiburi proceeds to lead his float into the Pride Lands. However, they don't get too far, and are ordered to return. Tamka is as furious as his leader that the plan didn't work. When Hodari returns, Tamka doubts his usefulness, though Kiburi still sees potential. He asks if he can remember any of Makuu's new moves, and Hodari obliges. Armed with that new knowledge, Kiburi leads his float back to the Pride Lands, waiting for the Lion Guard to leave Makuu's float. When they do so, Tamka and his float approach Makuu's float and they engage in combat. Having learned all their moves from Hodari, Kiburi's float are easily able to counter the moves from Makuu's float members. The Lion Guard arrive to assist Makuu's float, shortly before Kiburi pins Makuu down. Kion tries to save him, but is stopped by Tamka. He laughs at the cub, who strikes him twice more, ultimately defeating him. Tamka is eventually joined by his leader, defeated by the Lion Guard and Hodari, who Kiburi had betrayed. Kion initiates his Roar of the Elders to send them back to the Outlands. Friends *Kiburi *Nduli *Ushari *Scar *Janja *Chungu *Cheezi *Nne *Tano *Shupavu *Njano *Nyeusi *Waza *Nyata *Kenge *Reirei *Goigoi *Dogo's Siblings *Mzingo *Mwoga *Male Vulture *Sumu Enemies *Kion *Bunga *Fuli *Beshte *Ono *Simba *Makuu *Hodari *Makini *Ma Tembo *Zito *Mtoto *Mtoto's Mom *Johari *Zigo Trivia *Although not mentioned by name or present in the credits of his debut episode, Tamka's name was first revealed in the official transcript. Category:Characters Category:Outlanders Category:Crocodiles Category:Reptiles Category:Villains Category:Male Characters